Pourquoi?
by Electrastar
Summary: Tokio Hotel Bill soufre de plus en plus à cause de son frère, jusqu'au jour où...OS B/T


_Un des quelque OS que j'ai écris sur Tokio Hotel, celui ci est sur les jumeaux, je sais c'est court.  
_

_Bonne lecture..._

* * *

**Pourquoi ?**

Toutes les nuits depuis plusieurs années tu me fais peur, sa doit t'amuser de jouer comme ça, d'abuser de moi tout les soirs, malheureusement se n'est pas mon corps qui en souffre mais mon cœur… parce que si tu ne faisais pas le gros dur, si tu ne me brutaliser pas, j'aimerais ça… tu est un beau salaud avec moi, tu a mon cœur mais ça ne te suffit pas ! Il faut que tu l'ai par la force, il faut que je te craigne c'est ça ? Il faut encore et toujours que je soit le soumit…mais pourquoi tu me détestes tant ? C'est quoi qui ne te plait pas hein ? Mon maquillage, mes cheveux, mon look ? Je veux savoir, parce que…parce que…parce que moi je t'aime ! Un jour viendra peut être ou je te le dirais en face, qui sait…peut être que se jour là tu m'aimera à ton tour, qui sait…je veux juste que tu ne me prenne plus comme un jouet, mais comme un amant, une personne à aimer, et non un bout de viande sans importance… tu fais saigner mon cœur, et mon corps, toutes les nuits, à chacune de tes visites nocturnes, à chacune de tes intrusions… tu me fais mal, je te hais d'amour ! Tu ne comprendras donc jamais les sentiments des autres ? Même pas les miens…non jamais…tu n'a pas de cœur, ou alors il est caché…moi qui pensé te connaître toutes ces années, je me suis trompé ! Tu m'as mentis pendant toute ta vie, et toute la mienne aussi pas la même occasion…

une raie de lumière zèbre mon lit, tu a ouvert la porte de ma chambre d'hôtel, normal, je ne l'avais pas fermer, pour toi, parce que j'aime ton corps même si tu n'aime pas le mien…tu referme doucement la porte, à clé cette fois. Je te vois, les volets ne sont pas fermer, la lune éclaire faiblement ton torse dénudé. Tu rentre sous les couvertures avec moi, ton corps contre le mien…tes mains longent mes hanches, je sais se qu'il vas m'arriver…et sa ne tarde pas…j'ai mal, en moi j'ai mal…tu me fais mal depuis des années…pour ton propre plaisir, sans jamais voir le mien, pourquoi ? Je pleure en silence, tu me griffes pour me mettre en garde d'arrêter sur le champ, je laisse échapper quelques sons, pour TE faire plaisir…ma résistance à des limites, j'ai décidé de te montrer mes sentiments, au risque de te dégoûter…je te laisse finir, sans me plaindre. Au moment ou tu veut t'en aller, je t'empêche de partir et te garde assis sur le lit avec le peu de force qu'il me reste, je m'accroupis à côté de toi, tu me considère avec mépris, je m'en doutais mais c'est trop tard, beaucoup trop tard pour avoir des remords…mes lèvres se rapproches des tiennent entrouvertes, lentement je colle ma bouche contre la tienne, tu ne dit rien, tu te laisse faire…tu te rallonge de ton pleins gré, sans briser notre liens, qui dure une éternité…mes mains glissent sur ton corps…c'était le mouvement de trop sans doute, tu m'as repousser et tu est partit en trombe, pourquoi ? Je reste là, sans bouger, pelotonner dans mes couvertures, à pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps fragile. Je ne veux pas que sa continue…

je m'habille et sors de l'hôtel pour prendre l'air, il neige…j'ai froid…mais tu n'est pas là pour me réchauffer, tu est partit, dégoûter de moi qui suis ta propre moitié…si sa continue comme ça, tu n'aura plus honte de moi bientôt, car je serais partit, pour toujours…je monte sur le toit d'un immeuble désaffecter et m'assoie sur le rebord, les pieds dans le vide, et je regarde les gens passer en bas…les filles se mettent à crier, hystérique de voir leur idole joué les funambule…c'est juste une bande de filles qui se disent amoureuse de moi, mais qui en vérité ne me connaissent pas, le seul qui me connais c'est toi, et encore, je n'en suis plus sûr…mes sanglots silencieux continue dans la nuit, j'attend l'aube de pied ferme, il ne me reste plus beaucoup de temps, t'en mieux…les oiseaux se réveillent, je me relève, mes dernières larmes tombent dans l'abîme sous moi, je vais les suivrent…

Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu ?

_J'ai pourtant passé la nuit là…_

Pourquoi tu m'as repoussé comme ça ?

_Tu ne disais rien au début…_

Pourquoi le néant m'attire ?

_Je me sens du plus en plus vide…_

Pourquoi elles ne se taisent pas pour mes derniers instants ?

_Elles ne savent rien de ma vie…_

Pourquoi m'as-tu fais souffrir à se point ?

_Que ce que je t'ai fait pour ça…_

Pourquoi je t'aime ?

_Alors que toi non, du moi je croix…_

Pourquoi ?

_Mais comme plus rien ne me retient en arrière, alors, je saute pour toi…_

_

* * *

_

_Reviews?_

_Electrastar  
_


End file.
